


Childhood Sweethearts

by wickedblack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love Rosie AU, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Tony's last name is Carbone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: Tony and Steve have known each other for many years and have always loved each other dearly. Some would call them soulmates, they were meant for each other. But what happens when life gets in the way?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lous/gifts).



 

 

 

**_childhood sweethearts_ **

 

 

_Take a deep breath and start at the beginning. Tell them how we first met. Tell them that ever since we shared our dreams, even Steve’s weirdest ones. No. Keep that as our secret. Tell them that this is, that this has to be, one of the happiest days of my life._

Tony remembered the day they first met, playing in the courtyard at school, Tony had been three and Steve had been five, how Steve always got caught when they passed each other notes during classes in elementary school. He also remembered how Steve always saved him from being grounded by swallowing the said note. He remembered how they used to spin the globe to see where they would live once they’d grown up. He even remembered Steve’s weirdest dreams, which always seemed to be about him being an object. He remembered that precise day when Steve told him about him being that little curvy bit the oars sit in on a rowing boat, a _rollock_ , in one of his dreams. He remembered everything that led up to this day, to this very moment.

“Tony? Tony, it's time.” He heard Natasha say, pulling him out of his thoughts.

She was smiling softly at him, reminding him that he was here for one thing, and only one, support Steve. He took a deep breath and got up from his chair.

“Everybody.” He said, trying to catch everyone’s attention. He was Steve’s best man, he had to have everyone’s attention. “Please.”

He smiled to himself, refusing to think further about all the events leading up to this awkward situation. He glanced at the paper in his hands, on which his speech was written.

“For those I haven’t had the… chance to say hi to properly, I’m Tony.” He waved awkwardly, looking around quickly, before settling his gaze on Steve’s smiling face. “And this has got to be one of the happiest days of my life.”

 

 

**_childhood sweethearts_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my friends, I hope she will enjoy it, I hope y'all will enjoy it. I quite enjoy writing it so...


End file.
